


Anniversary Blow Out

by Nazlando



Series: Overwatch at Christmas [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazlando/pseuds/Nazlando
Summary: Hanzo wins a bet, but everyone wins in the end.It's short and shaggy.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Overwatch at Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580068
Kudos: 35





	Anniversary Blow Out

**Author's Note:**

> I may have had some wine when I wrote this.

It was Christmas Eve evening, the Overwatch Christmas party was long, Hanzo knew it would be but attended anyway as he would rather join in the social merriment then duck out like last year. The only problem with this party being long was that not long before it started McCree had made a bet with him. The bet was that Hanzo could not stand spending the entire party with stockings suspenders and sexy lingerie underneath his regular cold weather trousers and jacket while trying his best to also ignore the vibrating butt plug that was nestled neatly inside him. This was a very big bet that even Hanzo wasn't sure he could do, perhaps he would have to remove said plug at some point in the evening however he really did not want to let McCree win.

The two of them had become an item a year before, following a night of lovemaking set up by Jack and Gabe, the idea was for them to de-stress, but this started a long and hot love affair that had no signs of stopping. For weeks on end they wouldn't see each other as Hanzo did not officially work for Overwatch and McCree had many assignments he had to go on for a long time but when the two did get to see each other the sex was hot as hell and generally neither of them got much sleep.

But Hanzo had made it through the party, now and again other party goers would ask why Hanzo was 'flinching' so much, Hanzo would respond and say he had some aches in his lower back. McCree was not helping matters, he would whisper things in Hanzo's ear such as describing in great detail what he would do to Hanzo once that plug was out and he was at his mercy once they were in his dorm once again.

Hanzo was always a professional and throughout the party he was calm and sensible and courteous to everyone, no-one was any the wiser. Jack and Gabe raised a few eyebrows now and again when Hanzo was reported as 'walking funny' to them by another agent but they chalked it down to McCree and Hanzo playing rough the night before. This was probably the nearest assumption but they were not in the position to ask any more questions.

\-------

SLAM

The door was left to slam shut behind Hanzo as he went into McCree's quarters behind Jesse. 

'Take it out McCree, I won the bet.'

'Oh you did, yes you did, you did very well darlin' 

McCree was taking off his coat, hat and boots and was down to only his shirt and trousers now held up by that ridiculous belt buckle.

'You did act very innocent in there, really didn't act at all like your ass was stuffed with vibrating rubber and your legs and thighs covered in premium silk.' He was edging closer to Hanzo who was stock still, fully clothed inside the door trying his hardest not to be taken over his urges that screamed at him to strip off and deal with his hard and leaking cock he'd had to bear with for the past 2 hours.

'I repeat, McCree, take it out.'

McCree was right up against Hanzo now, his lips were a breath away.

Hanzo snapped, he kissed McCree like a drowning man, McCree grabbed the back of Hanzo's thighs and hoisted him up, Hanzo wrapped his legs around McCree's waist.  
Blindly they kissed all the while McCree steered them to the bedroom of his small quarters. Hanzo was pushed onto his back onto the bed, McCree started removing his own clothes, his penis was standing proud and large, just the way that Hanzo liked it, all ready and all for him.

'Darlin', you're still fully clothed, this isn't remotely fair' 

'Jesse, you have the honour of divesting me my clothing.'

'My honour indeed.'

At this Jesse started crawling up the bed on his hands and knees, quickly he removed Hanzo's jacket and shirt and unceremoniously threw the garments across the room somewhere. Hanzo's trousers followed and McCree sat back on his heels to admire the beauty of Hanzo in stockings and suspenders while sporting a painfully large erection. 

'Turn over honeybee, I wanna see it.'

Hanzo complied and McCree had another beautiful view of the end of the purple plug nestled in between Hanzo's beautiful butt cheeks, the gentle buzzing that it gave off was another beautiful addition to the whole scenario.

McCree pushed his palms up the back of Hanzo's legs and once the stockings and suspenders had been peeled off Jesse could not resist smacking one of those beautifully toned and firm butt checks until they wobbled slightly, this caused Hanzo to yelp sharply but McCree knew better than to take this as a bad sign, he smacked Hanzo gain and this was clearly the end of Hanzo's patience.

'Jesse, please...just....'

'I know babe, let me get the lube and I'll be right in there.'

McCree grabbed the lube from the bedside table and slicked up his member.

'I'm taking the plug out love, don't worry I'll be filling the gap any second though'

McCree was true to his word, he picked out the small vibrating devise slowly and carefully from within Hanzo, with some beautiful noises being elicited from his partner and lubed up his finger to test the plug had done its job and loosed up Hanzo's warmth. It had done, there was no more need for messing around.

'Get onto your hands and knees, I'll demolish you from behind darlin.'

'Yes...oh my god, please do.' Hanzo got on his hands and knees and waited for the inevitable.

McCree started slow, the slow push felt sublime to both parties, Hanzo was tight and warm just like McCree liked it and McCree was wide and fat just like Hanzo loved it. McCree didn't mess around he was to the hilt in no time and started his fast pace fairly quickly. Hanzo started panting louder and louder, McCree knew he cold make Hanzo scream if he just found the right place to push him. McCree pushed his hand down on Hanzo's shoulders making his partner fall face first into the pillow with his ass in the air, this began the demolishing that was promised. 

McCree pushed in and out at a blistering speed, he soon found Hanzo's prostate and pushed hard, Hanzo had been overstimulated for so long that this was all it took for Hanzo to come and spread his seed on the bed covers with a tremendous growl. McCree pumped into Hanzo a few more times before he also stilled and came deep within Hanzo, this was accompanied by a should of 'Holy fuccccckkkk Han, aghhhh.' 

The both collapsed onto the sheets.

'That was beautiful darlin'.

'Thanks, I have needed that for hours, next time no betting please, just sex.'

'Yep, no probs darlin.' 

McCree slipped out of Hanzo and they lay on the bed with Jesse spooning Hanzo from behind.

'Happy Anniversary, by the way darlin.'

'Same to you Jesse, here's to many more years of mind blowing sex.'

'Yes hear, hear.'


End file.
